


Pretty Babies

by booboothefoolish



Category: 6teen
Genre: Baby You Stink, F/M, Impregnation, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboothefoolish/pseuds/booboothefoolish
Summary: She was a sweet girl really, thin and lithe, joyful, but underneath all that? Her apparent need to have a pretty baby is what drove him mad. Maybe it’s his biology that was what messed him up, maybe he’d always been a freak, but there was something about her need for that baby photo that drove him mad.





	Pretty Babies

In his head she’s naked on his desk, with her legs spread wide and a crimson blush engulfing her face. Ron wonders for a moment if she’s be clean shaven or not, he’d never really held a preference but he still pondered over it. Although _whether_ she was clean shaven or not held no real bearing over anything because at the end of the day she was still much too young for him.

However young Caitlin was didn’t stop Ron from sitting at his desk absently palming his erection. She was a sweet girl really, thin and lithe, joyful, but underneath all that? Her apparent need to have a pretty baby is what drove him mad. Maybe it’s his biology that was what messed him up, maybe he’d always been a freak, but there was something about her need for that baby photo that made him want to take her into the stupid photo booth and fuck her brains out.

That’s why he’s sitting here close to closing watching the security tape playback of her going through her day and edging himself. It was unprofessional, immoral, unethical, and completely out of line for the proud rent-a-cop that Ron had spent his time trying to get across, but it was the end of his shift and he could only be so strong for so long.

That’s why when Caitlin interrupted his creepy jerk off session with a bright smile and baby photo in hand he nearly ended up spilling his lukewarm coffee all over his pants.

Thankfully she hadn’t seemed to realize the pressing problem in his pants and began talking a mile a minute, “I just really wanted to thank you again,” she gushed grinning from ear to ear, Ron could tell by the way her small breasts with moving that she’d ran all the way over here, “It’s just- I really, _really,_ didn’t think I was going to _ever_ get a pretty baby but then you came around and made everything just so much better!”

Ron had to take a deep breath and try and calm himself, he was rock hard and even being in the same room was driving him wild, “Uhm yeah… no problem.” He said as nonchalantly as possible and went in for a sip of his coffee.

“ _So_ I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you!” she looked very proud of herself seemingly unaware of how that request could be taken as anything other than innocent, but Ron could which was why his mouthful of coffee came to cover the carpet, “Oh no do you need me to clean that up?” she yelped looking a tad frightened.

Ron made the executive decision to leap up and try and escort her out of the room while simultaneously covering the bulge in his work pants, “No, no it’s fine please just- just- leave!” his voice got particularly higher until he had her almost out the door. However he had forgotten to open the door before trying to get her to leave so she managed to latch onto him as he backed her into the door.

They stood there for a solid ten seconds as he had her pressed against the door, his hot and heavy bulge caressing her abdomen, “Oh you were busy…” she trailed off not meeting his eyes but staring intently at his bulge.

Ron growled gently, “Yes- yes now leave!” he said with a hot blush he could feel his hair flying away as he once again tried to get her to leave, by god was this mortifying, that is until she placed a hand on his chest and he stopped to stare at her once more.

Her lips curled into a perfect pout, oh no, “Are you sure I can’t help with this?” he could visibly see her puff her chest out to make it seem more voluptuous, or made it was her trying to look more brave. Either way it made his erection jump.

Ron pressed his head to the door and took a deep breath, she smelt like lemonade and perfume with an underlying tone of arousal. Oh fuck it; Ron would be lying if he said he’s ever even thought about turning down her offer. He rutted into her gently feeling her breath hitch, “Tell me to stop.”

Caitlin took his hand and gently moved it to the molten hotness of her core. She was sopping wet, “ _No_.” she said breathily.

Ron nearly growled as he ripped her panties from her body and slid his fingers into her pussy. The tight muscles quickly relaxed to his ministrations, the gentle sighs just egged him on and he quickly got rougher. Just as Caitlin was about to come he pulled his hand away and flicked her clit. She yelped, “You really don’t think I’m going to let you come that easily do you?” Ron said grinning at the indignant look on her face, “Hop on the desk.” He ordered.

Caitlin looked at the desk warily, it was covered in stuff! What if he got mad that she touched it? Ron seemed to sense her discomfort and not so gently shoved everything off his desk before picking her up and setting her down on the edge of the desk. She could really get used to this, “Take you-” his face flushed seemingly embarrassed, “take your top off.” He flushed not quiet meeting her eyes, although as she did so she noticed he couldn’t take his eyes off her breasts.

As soon as her shirt was off Ron couldn’t help but have a taste of her small breasts, he nibbled on her left nipple giving it a sloppy kiss while he twisted the right one. It made Caitlin’s toes curl; she wiggled her hips trying to gain some relief. Ron bit her nipple hard as if to say ‘ _Don’t you dare move_ ’  Caitlin didn’t need to be told twice, she gripped the edge of the table with a death grip in a bid to keep from moving, “P-please…” she begged, he sated at her intensely not stopping the ministrations. Caitlin nearly sobbed, “More!”

Ron bit her once more for good measure and stood up, the blood rushed to his legs… and his cock. He’d forgotten how hard he was. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants only lowering them enough for his cock to slip out. Ron rolled her skirt up and looked at her. She looked dazed out of her mind after being edged for so long she looked ready to burst. Her hair stuck up in the most erotic of ways and the thin sheen of sweat was just tantalizing. Ron bent down and necked her leaving a purple mark when he left, “I am going to fill you up with beautiful babies.” He whispered gently as he nipped her ear.

Entering her felt like the earth had shattered. Like the Gods came down from the heavens and had blessed his specifically. He started out with slow measured strokes, feeling every single angle of her molten core. This quickly devolved into maniacal fucking; she dragged her nails down his back and bit him. _Kitty has claws_ he supposed with her attack leaving him scrambling for more.

He bent down to suckle on her teats, “Wouldn’t these be so pretty when they’re filled with milk?” he asked between ministrations. He was rough with her, albeit much gentler than his previous adventure with her tits. He could picture it now as he fucked her hard and raw, filled with his babies. Her lithe frame would stain to hold his brood.

Her raw pussy felt so good like a heavenly sleeve just made for him to touch and love. He rubbed circles on her clit, the only problem being he was scared he’d come to soon, “You are going to come before me.” He growled out breaking the voiceless hum the two had created, she clenched her walls challenging him, he reciprocated by pinching her clit.

That seemed to be all Caitlin needed as she came with a spasm. Her hips rocked upwards as her legs tightened around his waist in their biological prerogative to mate. He nearly howled with glee as she bit him and drew blood. When her stars finally subsided, Ron himself came in her. The orgasm gripped him with ferocity more akin to the beginnings of a firework celebration. He reveled in the feeling of his cum reaching the inner sanctity of her womanhood and then flooding out as he removed his lip cock from her over joyed pussy.

Ron watched her curiously as she grabbed some napkins and instead of feverishly trying to scrape the remnants of their time together away from her cunt. She instead wiped up the mess and haphazardly used it to hold the rest of his semen inside.

Caitlin smiled at his bewildered expression, “We’ll make such pretty babies!” she squealed lightly with glee as she pressed a kiss to his mouth.

-

By the time she’s three months pregnant she can’t hide it from her parents. She’s ballooned out about as much as Ron suspected she would, and he thinks she looks like the sweetest angel to ever walk this world. Her parents on the other hand do not, and they give her an ultimatum: either the fetus goes or she does. That’s why on her off she showed up to the mall security looking like hell and asking for Ron’s help. Ron's the one who  got her into this mess and he decides to do his duty. So yes; she can finish school, stay with him, and keep the baby. She’d just have to do one thing for him.

Get married.


End file.
